


'till sunrise

by kuntens



Series: this is markhyuck's world and we're just living in it [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Like Literally Just Angst, M/M, Smoking, this is really just mark being emo and wanting to put his dick in something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: all mark wants is one more night.





	'till sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> one second i'm listening to my playlist from 2017 and the other i'm writing this,, it's just a random bubble of thought so ignore any mistakes please- _inspired by maroon 5's one more night._

It hurts.

It hurts so damn much when Mark is sitting up reaching for the pack of cigarettes beside the bed as he still is coming down from his high. He takes one out of the package with trembling fingers and lights it, it’s not like Donghyuck’s going to mind the smoke. His breath always reeks of whiskey when Mark kisses him with greedy hunger and his hands grab at Mark’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Donghyuck’s great at acting, Mark knows. He was quick to pull away and slide under the thin blanket that now hangs loose around his legs once they were done, not even bothering to give Mark a last kiss. He’s now curled beside Mark, chest rising with a steady pace but Mark just knows he’s not asleep. He knows Donghyuck well enough to tell it and yes, that also hurts.

Who is he kidding? His heart aches every single night they do this.

Mark blows out some smoke from his lips while blinking in order to push away the tears that never really go. That doesn’t help either. It doesn’t, not when his eyes catch on the small golden circle around his ring finger that matches Yukhei’s. It should’ve been Donghyuck. It should have been Donghyuck whom Mark is engaged to. It should have been Donghyuck whom Mark holds hands with on the way to his family dinner. It should have been Donghyuck whom Mark checks out apartments with to move in together. Instead, it’s Yukhei.

If there’s one thing Mark can be happy of, it’s that he gets to sleep next to Donghyuck’s warm body every night, squeezed together in the small bed Donghyuck has in his small apartment. It’s his little piece of heaven. Mark wants nothing more than doing this every single night until the end of his life. He’ll never get bored of the hours he spends kissing and caressing every inch of Donghyuck’s skin and gets spoiled himself in return. The hours Donghyuck’s hands hold onto his tighter than ever as their bodies move together in sync with sharp sounds leaving their lips. Especially when Mark leans to press their lips together when he reaches his high, entire body shaking as he relieves. He can do it every night and won’t ever get bored.

But the day always follows the night. The day when Mark will have to get out of bed and get dressed and go meet up with Yukhei who always welcomes him with an apologetic smile- he really deserves so much more. So much more than getting stuck with a guy who uses him as a shield but this is all Mark can do, Yukhei is a way better friend than Mark deserves. He didn’t say a single word and just smiled when Mark told him everything even though he’s said it before that he likes Mark. Yukhei is too good.

Trying to love Yukhei after both their families came to the conclusion that they should marry for the sake of their companies –god, what kind of Wattpad fanfiction is Mark stuck in?- was hard, but he tried. He tried when Donghyuck disappeared without a single trace before Mark could even tell him. It took months but when Donghyuck appeared at his door with tears streaming through his face, saying he never wanted to go but was forced to do so, what could Mark do other than taking him between his arms and cry together?

Yukhei was understanding but Donghyuck was _hurt_. It was hard explaining him that Mark had no choice other than this –he hated it too but what could he do? Donghyuck cried, screamed, threw whatever was under his hand until his body was hurt enough too and he broke down on the floor. He pushed Mark away whenever he tried to reach out and hold Donghyuck just so he wouldn’t be hurt again. It never worked.

It took a while to settle down with this cycle. When it’s day, Mark will be playing the happy fiancé with Yukhei pretending everything’s fine and at night, he’s what he wants to be- _Donghyuck’s._ It’s not the same as before though. Mark can’t rest his head against Donghyuck’s chest and cry it out when he needs to anymore, he does it against his pillow knowing Donghyuck’s doing the same. Donghyuck has a shell built around him and whatever Mark does, he can’t get through it.

He lets out a deep sigh with a pillar of smoke following. It hurts when he trails his hand down his chest, tracing the bites and scratches Donghyuck left on his skin just minutes ago. Donghyuck’s no different either, except Mark was eager to make sure it was his thighs that were all covered in similar marks to the ones Mark has.

Donghyuck’s rough with him. His nails dig in Mark’s skin when they kiss and his teeth do the same on Mark’s lips. Then his neck, his chest. He’s needy and claiming what’s his, Mark knows Donghyuck well enough. He likes it, though. He _is_ Donghyuck’s just as much as Donghyuck is his and Mark is going to show that off until the end of the line.

(Mark _loves_ it when he’s out with Yukhei and he’s all covered in hickeys unlike Yukhei, and it draws suspicious stares from multiple people. Mark wants everyone to know the truth.)

No matter how many nights Mark spends sleepless making love to Donghyuck, the sunrise always follows and so does the day. It hurts through the night but it’s worse when Mark runs into Donghyuck when his hand is in Yukhei’s and Donghyuck’s pained gaze is focused on their hands. It should have been him, god, just how much Mark wishes it was Donghyuck who he has by his side. He can’t. It fucking hurts.

Donghyuck has said it millions of times before when they lied down together with legs tangled and chests flush together. _Run away with me. We can leave everything behind and start on our own. I don’t need much, just… just a small place, you. That’s all._ Mark hates himself more than anything for being this much of a coward but he _can’t._ All he has are the nights.

It hurts when they argue in the day, too. When Mark manages to make the tiniest bit of time and pulls Donghyuck along with himself to whatever dark corner there is. Hands wander over each other’s bodies and lips clash together with the purest form of need there is. But Donghyuck always brings it up when they stay with foreheads pressed, asks Mark to come with him. Mark can’t. He hates how he ends up yelling at Donghyuck but he does every single time. Donghyuck shouts back just as violent and when his voice cracks mid-sentence, so does Mark’s heart.

Once the night comes and Mark goes back to Donghyuck’s arms after the argument of the day it hurts worse as if it’s possible. The way Donghyuck kisses him is cold then, the way he slides off Mark’s clothes and pulls him close is somehow cold. Mark hates when that happens, when he gives all of himself and Donghyuck’s just closed off to him. A side of him knows he deserves it, though.

That’s what Mark feels as he gets rid of the finished cigarette between his fingers, gaze slipping to Donghyuck’s figure beside him. Mark finds himself admiring the elegant curves of Donghyuck’s body as much as the covers that hang barely over his hips let. By this point Mark has Donghyuck mapped out in his mind, he knows every single mole and scar on Donghyuck’s skin by memory and even then Mark can’t get enough. He never will.

With a sigh, Mark slides under the blanket too. This is a moment of heaven maybe –or hell considering just how much it hurts- but what’s the point? The sun is going to rise again, Mark is going to get up and leave, Donghyuck’s going to be rightly mad. They’re going to fight again. Donghyuck’s going to make Mark love him over and over again and once the night is here, they’re going to be in each other’s arms again. Or so, Mark hopes.

That in mind, Mark turns his body around and presses his chest to Donghyuck’s back. Both of them are still sweaty and the way their skins stick to each other is no matter how gross, something Mark adores. Donghyuck’s exhale is sharper than usual. That least is enough for Mark to know he’s awake, he’s not going to bother Donghyuck though. He simply reaches and slides his fingers with Donghyuck’s ones, heart doing a little flip when Donghyuck squeezes them back.

Mark can’t ask for more. All he wants is one more night. Just one more.

**Author's Note:**

> ┆  ▸ [**tumblr**](https://kunslut.tumblr.com)   ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/dreamzenni)   ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsolo)


End file.
